Special care, including particular growing conditions, are required when plant or flower seeds or young seedlings are first planted. It is especially important that such newly planted seeds and seedlings are provided the proper environment, e.g. temperature, moisture, lighting, etc., in order to ensure strong and healthy early growth. Various planters, terrariums, gardening containers, and glass plant houses are used for nurturing new plants and flowers, as well as for planting and growing indoors, when colder temperatures would otherwise prevent outdoor gardening. When the young indoor plants and flowers have matured, they can be transferred to and replanted in an outside location.
While there are numerous terrariums and planters, there are none which easily, effectively and efficiently permit the relocation and replanting of plants and flowers from an indoor, early growth container directly to the ground.